


The Missing Piece

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Sharing, M/M, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what he had been missing all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece

The sensation of Castiel’s grace filling him had been blinding. It was a mix of pain and this aching feeling of suddenly being…whole. Like this was the missing part that he had been longing for, for so long. When the angel had mentioned ‘grace sharing’…he honestly had not thought it would be something like this.

That Castiel would fill him up like this, complete him. Make him feel things he did not know he could feel. Human and hole. Like the thing he had been searching for - with out knowing - for all these years…was Cas.

When the light faded from his eyes he was filled with only pain tingling up his back. Causing him to curl into his stomach, arms wrapped around himself as he let out a pained groan. The angel did not move, or leave. He only stood there. Somehow Dean knew this. Like he could sense the others presence there. Whole and steady. Even if he was doing nothing, it was a tiny comfort.

In time he understood why they had done this outside though…why Castiel had wanted Dean to remove his shirt before he transferred his grace to the human.

Skin tore on the man’s back as he kept clinging to his sides, gritting his teeth. His eyes were closed tight, a pained noise passing from his lips as he breathed in deep.

Then they emerged…

Large and a golden brown in colour they unfurled towards the sky against Dean’s back. The newly formed feathers glistened in the moonlight as they settled. Though they were still slightly agitated along with Dean. Ruffled and sticking on end, much like an irritated bird, trying to keep up it’s defenses.

Moving one in his line of sight, he could not help but stare in wonder at them, almost afraid to touch it. Like it might hurt, or disappear.

He shifted it in the moonlight, a slight blush forming on his cheeks seeing the burnt orange speckles along his feathers. And it was as he took in that detail Castiel moved closer, combing his fingers through one wing in a comforting manner.

“Your wings have freckles…just like you…” his normally deep, gravelly voice was low and soft. Like he could not believe what he was seeing. Though Dean could not either really. The touches were causing him to do a full body shudder, continuing to hold himself as the foreign sensation went through him. If this was what it was like to have someone touch their wings, he might need to play with Castiel’s more often.

If the angel let him that is.

“Don’t know if that’s a good thing…” smiling a little nervously, he looked up into the others eyes, closing his own as Cas moved in close, pressing his lips to Dean’s.

“It is…it’s uniquely you…I’ve never seen a pattern like this before.” The smile he gave in return seemed almost fond. “Never doubt that you’re beautiful Dean…my mate…” Pulling him up to his feet, he wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist, capturing his lips in another kiss as he sighed against the hunter’s lips contently.

Castiel’s mate…this was one thing he had been missing his entire life…Cas.


End file.
